Currently-used vacuum rods or vacuum pencils for moving packages of semiconductor devices typically are formed such that a vacuum is formed by means of a vacuum generator or tube, and thereby suction-securing of semiconductor devices is possible so as to move the devices. In addition, a magnetic pencil has been used to catch semiconductor devices, and the devices may be moved by means of the magnetic force that attracts the metallic lead frame provided in the semiconductor packages.
In the case of the conventional vacuum rod discussed above, the moving distance between the vacuum generator and a semiconductor holder is limited, and the vacuum line often makes the work troublesome. In the case of the vacuum pencil, when the pencil catches a semiconductor device, the vacuum force may quickly decrease, with the result that the semiconductor device may be dropped. In the case of the magnetic pencil, the surface of the package can be scratched, and the semiconductor device which is attached to the magnetic pencil has to detached by hand, with the result that the semiconductor device may be contaminated.